


The Intern

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark hires some interns and ends up becoming interested in one. He is soon conflicted about who he should choose: Marco or Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but then with a little Science Bros added in I figured it needed to be longer.

“Can you stop it?” Bruce asked. “Just…focus on another intern. You’re giving that one way too much attention.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. I had decided, out of the goodness of my own heart and nothing to do with my ego, that I would let some teens intern for me. Learn about science and stuff. Fanboy about me. Maybe. Not needed but a great bonus. I was fucking Iron Man so I deserved some respect.  
  
“But this kid…has it.” I said, glancing at Marco again.  
  
“Yes, I know he has a nice ass. That’s not what an intern is for.”  
  
“How would you know?”  
  
Bruce just sighed and went back to tinkering on what we were doing. Why did he care what I did with my interns? He seemed…odd since I recently broke up with Pepper Potts. He was around more often nowadays.  
  
I was eyeing a teen intern called Marco. He reminded me of myself. He joked a lot and yet seemed to think things through more seriously than you would think he did. He was also eyeing me a lot. Watching me.  
  
I was able to concentrate on my work that day and afterwards headed to my office. I opened the door and saw the majority of what I expected: a desk, a few chairs, and a window that covered an entire wall.  
  
And I also saw something in my office that wasn’t usual there: him.  
  
Marco was sitting in one of the chairs and facing me.  
  
“Marco, right?” I asked and walked in.  
  
“Yeah.” He replied nervously as I shut the door.  
  
“Is there some reason you’re here?”  
  
I hoped that he would say the thing I wanted him to say, about wanting me to fuck him as badly as I wanted to fuck him. What I didn’t expect was for him to start talking about another alien invasion. An invasion that had been going on long before the battle of New York. A war only him and a few other teens, one an alien called an Andalite, were fighting at the moment. Marco had been sent to spy on me to see if I was what he called a Controller.  
  
“And do you think I am one?” I finally managed to ask.  
  
“No,” He said and walked so that he was standing in front of the window, facing the outside. “I’ve been watching you and I’ll go back to Jake to tell him the good news.”  
  
“Do you have to go now?” I asked and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Marco replied by putting one of his hands on mine. I took my chance and lightly kissed his neck. He let out a slight moan so I continued. He reached out with his free hand to feel my head, he leaned his head back as his moans increased.  
  
I slowly put my hand down his pants and grinned as I felt his hardened cock.  
  
“Do you have to go now?” I asked in between kisses.  
  
“No.” Marco breathed and so I started to jerk him off.  
  
I started to kiss him on the mouth as his moans were turning into yells.  
  
“To…ny…” He breathed and for a moment I thought I was going to drop him.  
  
I kissed his neck as he came, yelling loudly. I took my hand for him pants and started to suck his come off each of my fingers. Marco turned around to look at me. His eyes looked beyond happy and I smiled, taking my time to suck him off of me.  
  
Suddenly he was on his knees and unbuttoning my pants. As soon as he had my pants around my ankles, he started giving me a blow job.  
  
“I…I…oh…” I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
I loved the feeling of his breath and his tongue on my cock. I grabbed his hair as I arched my back and came. When I looked down I realized at the last second Marco had taken my cock out of his mouth. I smiled as he looked up at me.  
  
As I took off my pants all the way, as well as my other pieces of clothing, Marco did the same.  
  
“Do you like the view?” I asked and led him to the window and had him look out of it. “You lean up right to it and it almost feels like you’re just about to fall out.”  
  
Marco pressed his body up to it and said, “Yeah.”  
  
I put my hands on the back of his and slowly entered him.  
  
“Ooh…” He moaned and moaned louder when I gently started to thrust.  
  
Maybe it was how alive I was feeling or Marco’s moans or maybe both. Whatever the reason, I didn’t notice him until he tapped on my back. I turned my head and saw Bruce. Suddenly his mouth was on mine and he was kissing me.  
  
I was never one to underestimate how human the man was, but god did he know how to kiss. I started to moan loudly and my thrusts in Marco became quicker. Became rougher.  
  
“Ahh!” I yelled out as I came.  
  
As I started to recover, Bruce had already left the room.  
  
“Tony?” Marco asked.  
  
“Yeah?” I said and exited him. “He…um…doesn’t usually do that.”  
  
“Would you pre-“  
  
“No. He just…”  
  
Marco nodded. We put our clothes back on and gave each other a light kiss. A promise that we would do this again sometime. He then left and I sat down at my desk wondering what to do. Fucking him was wrong and Bruce was in my age range but…I closed my eyes as I thought about how Marco had tasted.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days after my first sexual encounter with Marco and we had done it once or twice since. I smiled at the memories we had made as I stepped inside my private mansion. It was small compared to the Avengers tower, but still roomy and allowed me to distance myself from my work.  
  
“You’re back early.” I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see Bruce.  
  
“What does it matter to you?” I asked him.  
  
Bruce was still in his work clothes. He never really went casual, but the outfits he wore to work were noticeably different than the ones he wore elsewhere.  
  
“Fucking a kid isn’t exactly right, Tony.” He told me.  
  
“What does it matter to you? And don’t you dare say something about morality bullshit.” I replied as I sat down on the couch. “Few days ago you kissed me and I don’t think that had anything to do with me fucking a teen. I think it had something about you wanting some of my nice ass.”  
  
Bruce paused for a good five minutes. He walked over to stand in front of me and we just looked at each other. He opened his mouth a few times as if to start a speech. He even muttered some words once or twice.  
  
After ten minutes of him not figuring out what to say, he sat down on my lap. His face to mine and his knees placed on each side of my hips. I felt my heartbeat increase as he positioned himself and I bit my lip as I felt his cock.  
  
Bruce then kissed me on my mouth and I tried to resist putting my arms around his neck. I succeeded for a second and then my arms were around his neck and his kisses traveled to my neck.  
  
“Bru…” I moaned. “Fuck…”  
  
“Yes, I want to.” He said and stopped kissing me. “Wanted to for so long. And with you breaking up with Pepper I was waiting for the right time.”  
  
“Then fuck me.” I said into his ear, pulling on it lightly with my teeth.  
  
Bruce let out a moan and started rubbing his crotch on mine while kissing my neck. I moaned and both of us struggled to get each other’s pants down low enough to…  
  
“Ahh…” I moaned and leaned my head back as Bruce entered me.  
  
We kissed each other as his thrusts increased. I smiled as Bruce practically ripped my shirt off of me so that his hands could feel my chest. He always kept one hand on the couch to give him balance. He bit my neck as he came.  
  
I moaned from the bite and coming.  
  
“Bruce, wow.” I said. “Holy fuck.”  
  
I was about to get up and fuck him from behind when he exited me and started looking…oh, shit. I took my pants completely off and started leading Bruce to the backyard.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” I said as I managed to get him out mere moments before he started changing, not worrying about his clothing as they would come completely off soon.  
  
As he changed he looked at me, putting all his attention on me. In a few moments he was no longer Bruce: he was the Hulk.  
  
The Hulk walked over to me but I didn’t move, I wouldn’t show fear. I wouldn’t give Bruce yet another reason to feel guilty when he changed back. But I didn’t have to worry about the Hulk killing me as it seemed to have different plans.  
  
It kissed me and I kissed back. It was part of Bruce and…the Hulk gently pushed me down and I let it. I was both nervous and excited to see what it would do. Would it put its large cock inside of me? As it had pushed me down I had looked at it and felt a shiver of excitement go down my spine.  
  
But instead it started to give me a blow job.  
  
“Oh!” I moaned and grabbed the ground.  
  
For such a violent creature it could use its tongue gently. A mixture of fear and pleasure made me unable to grab the Hulk’s head or thinking clearly. I started moaning louder as I could feel myself on the verge of coming.  
  
“Bru…Hul…” I moaned and the Hulk put one of its fingers in my mouth.  
  
I sucked on it greedily. It moaned and I came. After I came it removed my cock from its mouth and then entered me quickly. Entered me roughly. Entered me and started thrusting.  
  
As I moaned I heard the Hulk let out a loud roar in pleasure.  
  
“Yes…yes…” I moaned.  
  
As the Hulk came I saw it arch it back while letting out one final roar. I let out a yell of my own as I felt its come fill me. It didn’t exit me but Bruce reemerged from the beast.  
  
“I’m…er…sorry…” Bruce said once he was fully transformed. “I didn’t…”  
  
I kissed him and lay with him in me for a good while. Only near the end did Marco cross my mind again.


	3. Chapter 3

I sipped my beer and Bruce looked at me. We were in my mansion in the small little bar area. I had come up with an idea to solving the whole who should I choose thing. Bruce had been very understanding and had agreed to it.   
  
Now it was time to ask Marco. I was afraid how the boy would react. Would he still be caught up in the idea that there should only be two people in any relationship? That me deciding on this type of relationship for us was me choosing Bruce over him?  
  
“It’ll be okay, he’ll understand.” Bruce reassured me again.  
  
“What if he doesn’t understand?” I asked and Bruce kissed me gently on the mouth so as to reassure me.  
  
“Tony?” I heard Marco’s voice ask and I turned to see him.  
  
“Yeah, you came.” I replied and he started to walk away.  
  
“Don’t bother, you chose him over me. I get it. He’s smart, intelligent, and sexy as hell. I’m…I’m me.”  
  
I grabbed him and turned him towards me once I caught up to him. Did the boy not see what he meant to me?  
  
“I didn’t choose him over you or you over him. You’re right, he is smart, intelligent, and sexy as hell. But, know what? So are you.” I said and watched a look of confusion take over his face.  
  
“What are you saying?” Marco finally managed to ask.  
  
“I love you and I love Bruce. You’ll be going back to California to fight the war and I might join you now and again.” I started to explain and let go of him. “But while you’re gone I don’t need to not fuck. Bruce is a fantastic lover and we love each other. And when you visit, from time to time, I can fuck just you and maybe we can have a loving threesome.”  
  
Marco looked behind me as Bruce appeared. He put an arm around me.  
  
“So…I can fuck him too?” He asked in amazement.  
  
Bruce and I just laughed.  
  
“Yeah.” Bruce said with a smile. “How did your first time with Tony go?”  
  
And Bruce repeated my actions on Marco. The neck kissing. Jerking him off. I let out a few moans and Bruce looked at me, grinning. Before Marco came, Bruce stopped and the boy looked confused. Bruce walked behind me and started kissing my neck and jerking me off.  
  
“Ooh.” I moaned and I thought I heard Marco moan somewhere.  
  
Bruce stopped right before I was about to come and I laughed. He went back over to Marco and gave a wink to me. They kissed each other. They play bit each other. Both of them moaning. Marco quickly undid Bruce’s pants and quickly started to give him a blow job.  
  
I took off my own pants and kissed the back of Bruce’s neck. I felt his moans coming out of his throat. I slapped his ass and he turned his head to look at me. I kissed him and then entered him. He moaned louder and louder. Marco and me driving my older boyfriend to madness it seemed.  
  
Bruce finally came and Marco stood up, come dripping down his chin. I exited Bruce and took off my shirt. Over a series of intense touching and kissing, all of the other two’s clothing got taken off. Marco now stood with his arms around Bruce’s neck and Bruce had his arms around Marco’s waist.  
  
I went behind Marco and whispered, “Bruce doesn’t get all the fun.”  
  
Then I entered him and he gasped. Then he moaned.  
  
“I…ne…” Marco moaned and grabbed Bruce’s cock as he entered him.  
  
“Oh…” Bruce moaned as Marco started jerking him off and thrusting.  
  
It took a solid minute, but Marco and I were able to sync our thrusts. Marco moaned from me and Bruce moaned from Marco. Bruce started kissing me. Exploring my mouth with his tongue. Every now and again he’d start kissing Marco, kissing his neck. Sometimes I would kiss Marco’s neck. Sometimes I would kiss Bruce’s neck.  
  
As I was kissing Marco on the mouth we all came. Bruce appeared to be somewhat dizzy.  
  
“Help me.” I said to Marco when I realized what was happening with Bruce. “He’s going to change.”  
  
Marco was nervous as hell, but he managed to help me move Bruce to the backyard. I held my young boyfriend’s hand as Bruce made the change.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked me and I nodded.  
  
He gripped my hand tightly as Bruce completed his final transformations into the creature known as the Hulk.  
  
“Watch and learn.” I said to Marco as I let go of him and walked over to the Hulk.  
  
The Hulk looked down at me and grinned. I rubbed its cock with my hand and it moaned. I started licking it and sucking where I could. It ran its fingers through my hair.  
  
“Hey, looks like this is a two person job.” I said to Marco who looked both scared and excited.  
  
He came over slowly and started to join me in giving me the Hulk a blow job. Well…something like a blow job as the cock wouldn’t fit in one human mouth. Suddenly the Hulk pushed us both away and I fell to the ground face first.  
  
“Tony!” Marco yelled and I held up a hand to tell him to stop.  
  
The Hulk entered me and I moaned loudly, gripping the ground again.  
  
“MARCO!” The Hulk yelled. “ASS!”  
  
“He…wan…ts…tur…oooh!” I moaned as the Hulk fucked me and I tried to explain what was going on to my younger boyfriend.  
  
It took a moment for Marco to understand what was going on, but then he turned his back to the Hulk while lying on the ground. I would have laughed if I wasn’t in so much pleasure at the expression Marco was making. A sort of look that told me that if anything bad happened to him he would kill me.  
  
“To…Bru…Ulk!” Marco moaned as the Hulk fingered his asshole.  
  
Luckily Marco was close enough that I moved slightly and we were kissing. Our tongues in each other’s mouths. Biting each other’s lips.  
  
“Mar…co!” I yelled into his mouth as I came.  
  
Marco yelled out as he came and as the Hulk yelled I felt him come. The Hulk changed back to Bruce and he exited me. Marco stood up slowly with a wide grin on his face.  
  
“So, you like the idea?” I asked Marco as I stood up slowly.  
  
“Hell yeah!” He shouted. “I can’t wait to visit New York again!”  
  
All of us hugged each other tightly. A few hours later and Marco left, flying away as an Osprey.


End file.
